You Never Asked
by Neospice12
Summary: A Dino x Haru x Hibari oneshot, though it's more 1886 than it is D86. This was a request made by nerdygirl1886 that I felt like taking up due to her being so nice. What happens when Dino tries to teach Hibari to act as a host, and asks Haru to serve as Dino's example partner? Read to find out.


HI ALL! Yes, I'm not dead—yet.

This is for Nerdygirl1886, because she sent me a lovely private message and it cheered me up a bit. I've had a lot going on in my private life and it prevented me from writing. It's just a really really long story, so I won't bother getting into it.

ANYWAYS. So she requested a Dino x Haru x Hibari thing, and I'm a sucker for Triangles involving Hibari. I figured I'd write a small little thing to try nudging myself into the writing world again. OTL

Disclaimer: The characters and the series belong to Akira Amano, and this is merely a work of fanfiction.

* * *

 **You Never Asked**

"Kyouya." A voice that belonged to Dino spoke calmly in the room.

The rebellious and aggressive younger male turned to look away from Dino, the self-proclaimed teacher of his.

While Kyouya wouldn't admit that Dino was his teacher, Dino had all of the intentions in the world to give himself the status of 'teacher' in regards to this younger male.

No matter what, Hibari had learned many things from the man, such as, how to use a whip.

Don't think about teasing him about it though, since Hibari would likely not hesitate to bite you to death.

The reason for the two of them being here is that Hibari was going to be asked to undertake a special mission in which he would have to…

Act…

As

A

Host.

That's right. Hibari Kyouya would have to act as a host. Makes sense as to why Dino is teaching him, now doesn't it?

"I figured it would be hard for you, so I asked for someone to come over as my partner to teach you through example." Dino walked over to the door and he opened it, much to the disinterest of Hibari.

No matter who he brought over, he didn't care, and he didn't want to do this.

He planned on being so difficult, that they gave up on him and looked for another alternative to completing this mission of theirs.

"Hahi! Thank you for asking me to come over Dino-san. So, what was it that you needed help teaching?" Haru walked through the door with a slight hop to her step.

With the sound of her voice, Hibari turned his head to stare at the woman before him.

Why was it that Haru Miura was here, exactly?

Casting a piercing look towards Dino, asking for explanations, Dino chuckled before he explained the situation.

"You see, as I said, I figured that you would learn better through example. What better way to show you how to act properly, than to show you how to act through an example?" He shrugged his shoulders.

It wasn't like he knew too many women that he could bother asking this favor, much less any woman who would be okay with knowing that they were going to have to be in the same room as THE Hibari Kyouya.

Everyone in the town knew who this man was.

Even those in neighboring towns probably knew about him.

His violent ways have spread out far and wide, even to the point that those in Italy knew about him!

Of course, right? He is the Cloud guardian of the tenth generation of the Vongola after all.

Dino lead Haru into the center of the room and pulled a chair over for her to sit down on.

She sat down on the chair and crossed her one leg over the over before her gaze floated over to Hibari's look of contempt. She didn't let this expression of his bother her in the slightest, rather, she seemed to pay it no attention as she then offered her attention to Dino.

Waiting patiently, she waited for him to tell her the specifics of him having asked her to aid him in teaching the brooding male who was impatiently tapping his foot against the ground, the look of anger becoming more apparent with every passing second.

Dino pulled a chair next to Haru and sat down on it, then sighing. He didn't know how well this would go, but he was going to have to try his best.

"You see, Haru. We need Kyouya here to go on a mission and this mission requires him to act a certain way. I've been asked to teach him how to act appropriately. I figured that asking you to help me teach him through example would be the best method." Dino explained the situation to her as vaguely as he could.

With that, Haru just nodded her head, willing to help him out with whatever he needed her to help out with.

As a person who loved to dress up in disguises and then act out a certain role, surely she would be helpful to this educational meeting of theirs.

It wasn't until she felt an arm wrap around Haru's shoulder, pulling her in closer to Dino's chest that Haru was alerted out of her thoughts.

Blinking a few times in confusion, she looked between Hibari's face and Dino's, before realization hit her.

Was this educational session to teach Hibari how to pick up girls? Is that what this was?

She felt a bit uncomfortable with this, but she held still for now as she believed that this mission must have been very important if they asked Dino to actually teach Hibari this.

There was just about no way that Hibari would have agreed to this on a regular basis, so this meant that the mission was vital to something.

Too bad she hadn't known that he wasn't told about anything until a few minutes ago.

He had all the intentions to make them think against using him for this stupid ploy of theirs.

"So first off, if a woman is sitting close to you, an effective method is to pull her close to you and then give her a dazzling smile. Sometimes you may even lightly brush underneath her chin with your finger." Dino spoke eloquently as he moved his index finger under Haru's chin lightly, making a shiver run down her spine.

Hibari was already upset by the situation, but he was visibly getting even more upset by the looks of it.

His eyebrows furrowed more, and his eyes were narrowing dangerously.

Being his teacher on a few occasions would allow for him to notice this signs and know that he would have to start running or reach for his whip soon.

Romario was with him today, but it looked like he stepped out for a quick moment.

It was when Haru walked in, so perhaps he went out to get some more props or water?

Either way, this was getting dangerous.

Releasing Haru from his grasp, Haru moved away from Dino, slowly moving her line of vision over to Hibari's.

It was when their gazes met that Haru held her breath, feeling her heart beating quickly.

Unable to ignore his gaze this time, she turned her gaze away from him, humming innocently to herself.

She didn't want to get him riled up and start a fight, so she chose to just ignore his gaze for now—not knowing that this would just upset him even more.

Even if she did know, she wouldn't be able to meet his gaze. It wasn't like she knew what was going to happen, surely? It couldn't be all her fault, now could it?

"Ah… Dino-san…?" Haru slowly averted her attention back to Dino, who took her right hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Yes, Haru?"

Feeling her cheeks get red from surprise, Haru covered her face with her free hand, trying to hide her flushing cheeks.

What was going on right now? Was he trying to woo her right now?

For what reason would he be doing this? In front of Hibari, no less?!

"H-Haru was wondering… what exactly you are teaching… and why… Ahahaha." With this, she reclaimed her hand and plopped it onto her lap.

Already knowing the source of this ominous aura she felt, she didn't feel the need to steal a look over in Hibari's direction to see how dreadfully scary his expression was right now.

Not even Dino had dared to sport a questioning look his way. However, at the back of his mind was the nagging question of 'why is Kyouya so angry right now?'

Sure, Hibari would always be upset if he was to be taught anything from the 'Bucking Horse Dino,' but Hibari was normally much easier for Dino to manipulate than this.

With a dazzling smile, "Well you see, I was asked by someone to teach Kyouya how to behave as a host." He answered her curiousity.

The face she gave him was one that he hadn't expected to see: Disgust and disbelief.

No one could really blame her as this was Hibari that they were talking about. Who in their right mind would believe that Hibari could act as a host? Much less even be one!

They do realize to be a host, you have to be… crowded, right?

What are they going to do? Give all the women helmets and shin guards before they even step into the building?

Way to lay low, guys.

Admittedly, he did have the looks to be one, if one were to look past his piercing gaze which itched to bite anyone who looked into it dead.

Taking in a small breath, she finally voiced her concerns. "I understand having to teach him how to act as a host… but, did you at least teach him to not bite people to death first of all?" She asked.

Finally realizing this crucial fact, Dino tilted his head as he gazed into Hibari's look of pure hatred on his face. "I think that he would have enough sense to not bite women to death at least." Dino said.

While Haru also figured that Hibari wouldn't harm women, especially those who were clearly weaker than him, but she wouldn't put it past him to threaten a few women.

In his point of view, scaring women to get what he wanted probably worked just as well as literally beating sense into headstrong males.

It appeared that Dino thought that enough time had passed so he leaned his back into his chair and smoothly moved his arm behind Haru's back, resting his hand on her opposite shoulder.

Just then Haru squeaked and ducked her head, giving her just enough time before Hibari had grabbed Dino by the front of his shirt and slammed him down onto the ground.

"Hahi! Kyouya! Let Dino-san go! That's not very nice-desu!" Haru demanded after she managed to finally compose herself.

It would take some will power in order to recover from seeing an angry Hibari storming up towards your general direction.

Meanwhile, Dino was on the ground, absolutely stunned by what had just happened. The pain in his back told him that he was just thrown onto the ground by none other than Hibari—that is, if the angry male glaring up above him wasn't evidence enough.

In his mind was Haru's voice screaming 'Kyouya' on repeat. Since when did one of Tsuna's friends call Hibari by his first name? He was sure that only he had been referring to Hibari by his first name?

Craning his head to look at Haru, he could see that she was yelling at Hibari for something and didn't seem afraid to do so.

Just what… was this girl doing?

Where was this confidence coming from?

What's more, Hibari had actually let go of him and stepped to the side! He had actually listened to what Haru had to say?

Blasphemy.

Impossible.

Right? He isn't the only one who is surprised by this?

Seeing Hibari step away from Dino, Haru rushed over to his side and helped him sit up. "I'm sorry about that Dino-san. Haru saw that Kyouya was upset so she ducked out of the way. She didn't feel like being tackled down along with you." She apologized.

She knew just how strong Hibari was, and was in no way about to try to test out her toughness by being slammed to the ground along with Dino.

With a light chuckle, he put his hand on her shoulder with a smile to show her that he was okay.

Within seconds Hibari had plucked that very hand off of her shoulder.

"Let her go. She is mine." Hibari growled a curt threat.

Rolling her eyes this time around, Haru sighed and stood in between Hibari and Dino. She used her arms to lightly push Hibari from Dino. Once she was satisfied with the distance between the two of them, she had her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot with annoyance.

"Haa…Will it kill you to say that I'm your girlfriend? Please do not say that I belong to you like Haru is some trophy-prize." Haru huffed.

Normally one would think that Hibari would fight back and go on the offensive, but he didn't.

"She is my girlfriend. I'll bite you to death if you continue." He corrected himself.

Feeling satisfied by that, Haru nodded her head with a simple smile.

It finally hit him. The two of them were dating!?

Is that why Haru would feel confident enough to tell Hibari what to do and not have to worry for her mortal life?

"What? Haru-chan, you never told me that you were seeing someone." Dino quickly looked in between Haru and Hibari with apparent unease, not having known that he was clearly treading some dangerous grounds right now.

Smiling, Haru moved over to Hibari and wrapped her arms around the one arm which was moving back to grab at his tonfas.

Looking up at him with her big brown eyes, Hibari huffed and relaxed himself.

"Well you never asked." She giggled. "Besides, he didn't really want our relationship to be known by a lot of people." Haru shrugged, understanding why he thought so.

He had given her a long talk and she finally had to relent to his wishes. The agreement was that they wouldn't tell people that they were dating, but they wouldn't be stubborn about it if someone were to find out, or if the situation called for it.

With a tilt of the head, Haru was staring at the very top of Hibari's head, as if she was expecting something to pop up and chirp 'hi!' at her, but it never came.

With a dejected pout, she inquisitively stared at Hibari, asking him with her eyes where Hibird was.

Briefly rolling his eyes, he cocked his head towards the door, signifying that their yellow feathered friend was waiting outside the door.

Sometimes Hibari wondered if she liked him for who he was… or simply because of the way that animals loved him.

Perhaps it was a bit of both.

An imbalanced both.

"I'll go and get him then~" Haru skipped towards the doorway to go and retrieve the small bird.

With her out of the room, Hibari's eyes were locked onto Dino, who was still alone in the room without any one of his members.

Someone was in for a world of hurt.

Haru popped her head back in through the door.

"By the way—" She stopped to stare at Dino who was nervously backing away from Hibari who had pulled out his tonfas. "…So why is it that you needed Kyouya for the mission?" She asked.

Keeping his eye on Hibari, Dino kept moving away from him as he answered her question.

"You see, we need to get into contact with someone and she frequents host clubs a lot. After some investigation, we saw that her taste in men closely resembles Kyouya here. So in order to get into contact with her, we figured that we could use him." Dino laughed nervously having known that asking Hibari to do this was a risky move on their part.

They really needed to come into contact with this woman however, and they were desperate.

"In that case, shall I do it?" She asked. Her knack for disguises was not something that people could scoff at.

She was perfectly able to make herself look like an old grandmother, or dress herself up in different disguises that she has created herself.

It wasn't too hard to believe that she would also be able to dress herself as a convincing male. It was hard to say whether or not she could pull off a male, however. Especially with her voice.

"Haru can easily make a mold to look like a man, and perhaps she can ask to be given a device that can change her voice. Haru is confident that she could act out as a host." Haru was further stressing the possibility that she could be used for the mission.

Seeing that Dino was actually thinking about it, Hibari grew upset. "What makes you think that I'd let you do that?" Hibari questioned her.

"What makes you think that Haru wants for you to be surrounded by women?" Haru combated with ease. "Besides, I'd only be surrounded by fellow women." She huffed.

The two were in the midst of an intense stare down as Dino was racking his brain to figure a way out of this sticky situation.

The words that Haru spoke made a lot of sense, but this was connected to the mafia, and that meant that it could potentially be a dangerous mission, even for Haru.

"Have you forgotten that it's the mafia who needs her? Haven't you thought that it would be dangerous for you to go? What if they see through your disguise?" He argued.

She didn't have anything to say to that at first. She had learned a bit of how to protect herself, but she didn't have the confidence to fight her way through all kinds of people and come out of it alive.

Biting her bottom lip, she was trying to think of something to say. "I'm sure I could figure it out. If I get into trouble, I'm sure I'll have back up to help me." Her voice drew back to show her insecure feelings about accepting the mission on his behalf.

Dino was thinking about the positives to having Hibari who was strong enough to hold himself just fine during the mission, but also Haru's abilities to make disguises and act out the part.

Then, the idea hit him.

"Could we just have Haru put a disguise on Yamamoto and have him go on the mission? I could teach him how to act out the role of a host." Dino spoke his thoughts aloud.

The debating couple paused for a moment to contemplate the idea.

Yamamoto could surely hold his own, and he was good with people. He would be much easier for Dino to work with in terms of teaching him how to act as a host.

Haru could easily help him look closer to the tastes of the woman with the use of her sculpting skills and the wonders of makeup.

"It sounds like it's settled then~ In that case, Kyouya and I are leaving, Dino-san." Haru took Hibari's hand and dragged him out the door while humming a happy tune.

Instead of fighting her grasp, Hibari followed behind her without a word.

"Haru Haru! Hibird wants seeds!"

"Hahi! Haru didn't bring any with her today. Kyouya, do you mind if we stop by a store really quick and buy some seeds for Hibird?"

A small grunt was Hibari's only reply.

It was amazing how well Haru could keep up with this guy.

"Haru will take that as a yes. Let's go~"

With a sigh, Dino pulled out his phone and dialed a number to tell them about the change of plans. Yamamoto was going to have to take on the mission instead of Hibari.

* * *

Sorry! I'm just really bad with working around Dino, the Varia, and like the peeps from the future arc for some reason. /tear

This is the best that I could do at the moment, since I can't just write a oneshot for a triangle and not want to make it into a story. It would be really difficult for me to work around that triangle for an actual story so I opted for a oneshot. Sorry!

I tried.

Hope y'all enjoyed this either way!

-Neospice12


End file.
